


Sweet

by Naome



Series: The Lips That Did Part [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, none of that artificial kind, real organic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light receives a unique gift from Tataru, a wind-up doll made in the likeness of a special someone. The Warrior of Light finds great joy in this gift, which Haurchefant points out later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly talking... I am on fire right now. I think. /sweats/

                “Come here right now, hurry, hurry!” Tataru’s small voice squeaked from across the room. She was gesturing me wildly with her arm, beckoning me to hurry over to where she was, right when I exited the doorway of my bedroom.

                “What is it? Is it news?” I asked quickly, walking up to her as fast as I could. I had only woken up about ten minutes ago, and the feeling of grogginess lingered as I dragged my feet across the floor and as my eyelids drooped a little.

                “As you can remember, I’ve been learning quite a range of skills ever since the Scions moved to Revenant’s Toll… Well, I had been keeping this a neat little secret for a long while now, but I wanted to give you a gift!”

                Right behind her was a box that was about half of her height. As a Lalafell, she was not too tall and she only reached up to my waist. I peered at the box, tilting my head a little, “That looks like it had been a huge project… How did you find the time ever since we settled in Ishgard, Tataru?”

                “Do not worry about that now!” she took a few seconds to look around her, as if she was on the lookout for people other than the two of us, and grabbed onto my arm once she saw that no one else was around, “Quick, quick! Open it now!”

                “Okay, okay! I will once you let go… This must be a rather wonderful gift if it excites you to this extent, Tataru…” I commented, trying to pry my arm away from her grip.

                “Ah, my apologies!” she quickly let go of my arm and let me unbox the gift.

                First, I placed it horizontally on the floor, fearing that if I opened it when it was vertically standing that something would fall out and break. I did not want to break Tataru’s heart in such a way, especially when she was so eager for me to reveal this gift. I took off the top of the box, my fingers scratching at the wood’s smooth surface. Waiting for me was what looked like a doll, wrapped delicately with tissue paper concealing it.

                Carefully, I unwrapped the first layer of tissue paper. I gasped once I saw the face of the doll she had given me; the thin cheeks along with the signature smile radiated themselves from a replica of Haurchefant’s face. I made a small smile as I picked it up to unwrap the other side of the doll, finding the key on the back to wind-up the doll so it could move on its own.

                I removed it from the box, letting it stand on its two feet. I eyed it curiously and carefully handled it, making sure that each touch would not break or damage the doll. It was so detailed, down to each scale of his chainmail armor and each strand of his silver hair, that I had no sufficient words to compliment Tataru for her craftsmanship.

                “Oh goodness…” I could only whisper, feeling the soft texture of his hair and carefully moving each limb.

                “I thought you’d like a special gift! You see, you’ve been spending lots and lots of time with him now… I thought it would be nice for you to take some sort of memento in his image with you when you go out to handle tasks!” she giggled fiercely, obviously letting herself enjoy my silent gratitude for her gift. “It took me quite awhile to do this… but to see you so fascinated with it is worth it in the end!”

                “Oh my goodness, Tataru… I apologize for my lack of words these past few minutes… Thank you so much for this wonderful gift,” I felt myself smile again, looking at her. “I could never ask for a better friend than you, Tataru…”

                “Oh shucks! Now, now, you should get going soon! And remember, if you need anything else, just tell me! I’ll be heading to the Knight now to gather any more information about our other friends. I hope you have a good day today!”

                “Ah, yes…” I said softly to myself, “You too, Tataru. Thank you so much again.”

                She gave me a thumbs up before she skipped her merry way out of the end of the hallway. I stood there, still, now holding the wind-up Haurchefant doll in my arms. As soon as I found myself alone, I carefully placed the doll back into the box and carried it with me to my room to see if it would move.

…

                It had been one of the rarer evenings when everyone could manage to sit at one table for dinner at the Fortemps Manor. As I walked through the hallways on the way to the dining room, I overheard Emmanellain whining about his exercises for sword fighting and Artoirel chastising him. Haurchefant’s voice, however, was absent, and I had hoped that he had not left yet for Camp Dragonhead.

                “There you are, my dear!” his voice called out from behind him. I jumped a little and quickly turned around, seeing him walk towards me with arms spread wide for an embrace. I met him half-way; he wrapped his arms around my waist as I buried my face in his clothes.

                “Oh my! It is rather rare for you to show this kind of affection… what happened recently?” he joked, patting my hair.

                “Nothing, Haurchefant, I assure you…” I replied, removing my face from his chest and unwrapping myself from him. I blushed a little and looked down, “My apologies if that had been too much for a greeting…”

                “Why apologize for that now, my dear? At least… my father was not here to see it,” he nervously added, “Goodness, I had not thought of a way to break the news to him yet… But I feel as if he is up to me and what we have been doing recently.”

                “W-what we have been d-doing recently? Pray, tell me… what those would be?” I asked, a little bit confused as I felt a knot in my stomach.

                “We have been going out a lot, together… Mayhaps he is suspicious already. Anyways, we should head to dinner with haste, lest we get scolded by him! Join us, along with Alphinaud, at the table! I promise that this shall be a good feast for both of you,” he beamed at me before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. “We shall see each other in a bit. For now, goodbye my love!”

                With long strides, he walked past me. I turned around, enjoying the few moments of silence I was blessed to have after he gave me even a quick kiss. I immediately remembered about Tataru’s gift this morning and my smile grew.

                It had been quite awhile for me to find this abundance in happiness. And love.

…

                We were taking a walk outside after dinner ended. Light from the street lamps reflected faintly off the snow on the ground. Only a few people were out along with us at this hour, yet we did not mind the absence of people rapidly coming and going outside of the Fortemps Manor.

                I was staring blankly at the fountain near the Last Vigil when I heard his voice. “I heard from Tataru earlier today that she gave you a special gift.”

                I turned my head to look at him and nodded. “At first sight, I was already so fond of it. Gifts from her are always so pretty, to the point where I am almost afraid to handle them,” I chuckled nervously.

                “What was it, my love? I am rather curious now. It must be very well done to make your heart flutter so since your voice sounds so much sweeter at this moment.”

                My cheeks flushed as I took my eyes off his, “My goodness, Haurchefant… Is there one evening we can get through without you complimenting me so much? This makes me a bit flustered, I do admit…”

                “My love, I am only doing as what the sages advise. If you find something or someone rather important and near to your heart, you should take every chance to tell them so, directly or indirectly. An ‘I love you’ would be sufficient, yes, but love, even you blush at that!”

                “Because it honestly still feels odd… However, it is a pleasant feeling, a gentle warmth sitting contently where my heart is,” I told him, placing a hand over my heart and looking at him.

                “Is that how a Warrior of Light says ‘I love you’?” he began to tease. I frowned at him but smiled a few seconds later.

                “I suppose,” I chuckled a little. He gave me a shrug, smiling himself, and gently grabbed my hand.

                “Back to the topic at hand, now, what was that gift of yours from Tataru?”

                I gulped, now finding out that perhaps it would be a bit embarrassing to tell him that I found myself extremely happy at receiving a wind-up doll of him. “It’s… a memento, you see. Of someone close to me.”

                “I see, I see. By any chance, would it be a memento of me?” I could hear bits of mischief sneaking themselves into his voice now.

                I nodded, preparing myself already for a response. He had a way with words, I give him that.

                “I honestly do not think it is something to be quite embarrassed about, my love. Keeping a memento of someone who you love so dearly can only strengthen you, for it reminds you of some of the good things in life,” his voice had gotten softer, adopting a serious tone. This was not the response I expected. Yet the warmth was still there, the same warmth that he would carry around him whenever he interacted with me.

                I could only nod. “I suppose,” I whispered to myself.

                “It is rather sweet, however, to see you happy in this way. Perhaps, I should give you something myself?” he turned to me.

                “I do not think it would be the right time now, until you tell your father…” I quickly replied, sighing a little.

                “Mayhaps I shall tell him soon. Before I head to Camp Dragonhead.”

                “I hope you are joking! That sounds like a terrible plan,” I tried to hold myself back from bursting into laughter.

                He giggled, “I know, I know!”

                I sighed, releasing the warmth from my chest as a result of simply standing beside him with only the two of us outside. “You are much too sweet, Haurchefant. What have I done to deserve such a sweet person?”

                “Slaying at least a dozen primals, giving the Garleans a great deal of migraines… Helping out Eorzea on a daily basis that perhaps you should just become a leader of the three nations… What else, now?” he was laughing a little as he listed off each item.

                “Oh goodness!” I could only shout under my breath. “I am a hero, so what about that? I… I do not think that is the reason though… do you?” I tugged on his hand and looked up at him. Our gazes met.

                “Do you really want to know?” he asked quietly. I nodded.

                “You have always been a kind person, yet as selfless as you are, you do not forget to take care of yourself. You have always been a sweet person as well, taking care of those you cherish in your own way. When you and your friends fight side by side, you are always looking out for them. You make sure that they do not take any unnecessary harm, and you are patient as well. Not only that, you are rather brave, and I do not find it hard to be inspired by what you do and the risks you take, even if they make me worry a tad bit.”

                I opened my mouth, feeling my cheeks burning bright, yet he continued.

                “Overall, you are a good person. You bring into this bitter world a bit of sweetness, which honestly, makes quite a difference for those around you.”

                “There are many others, however, who are good people, like me… So why pick me out of all of them, Haurchefant?”

                “Because I love you for being you, essentially. I can honestly find no other way to put it. Perhaps Nymeia intended for me to meet you and to pick you out of everyone else?” He took both of my hands. He leaned forward and slowly kissed me.

                I looked at him in shock at first, yet eventually, I let myself melt into this special kind of kiss and closed my eyes. I let the warmth from this interaction flood my mind, erasing away those thoughts for now. When our lips parted, we looked at each other with smiles in our eyes.

                “Perhaps the way you love me is a bit different than what the sages of the past have described,” he began, “You are a quiet lover. You rarely say it, and when you do, I let my heart jump for joy. Yet, I cannot doubt your love for me, for you show it instead.”

                “Do I… really?”

                “Bravery may seem superficial if you only speak of it; it is very much real if you act out on it. To flatter myself a little, I like to think I excel at both when it comes to loving you. However, you do more acting than talking. I love that about you, and I do not think it is wrong at all. It is your character, to act more than to talk.”

                “Are… you sure?” I began to feel a little guilty. I sighed. I tightened my grip on his hands and took a deep breath.

                “I am quite sure of that—“ I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss.

                At this point, I knew that I could not go back anymore. Perhaps, it was time to let some more happiness inside, to let those joyous notes resonate within my heart for a beautiful melody. I am sure now that I had the willpower to handle the problems of the world and this love I managed to find within it. Haurchefant might have been a bit wrong on me knowing when to take care of myself, but in time, he would be right.

                This was the first step. The next step, however, would involve telling his father about our relationship. We will cross that bridge when we get there.

                When we pulled away from each other, he gave me a blank stare, a blush prominently glowing on his cheeks.

                I smiled playfully at him. “You told me yourself that I act more than I talk, no?”

                He laughed in response. “You are always full of surprises… Oh, I forgot to list that as another reason as to why you have ended up with me. Or maybe… it should be as to why I ended up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is how I'm coping with the thought of moving out in a week! Well, I do find great joy in writing these. I hope people enjoy them at least as well!


End file.
